Mimika
Mimika (ミミカ) is a character controlled by 3 girls that appears in the .hack//SIGN episode Intermezzo. The three girls decided to create only this character for all of them, feeling that it would be much more special than if they made a character for each one of them. Online Appearance Mimika is a blonde Long Arm similar in appearance to Gardenia, with the only noticeable differences being the white tattoos under each of Mimika's eyes and a noticeably happier expression. Personality Mimika is a solo player, and has learned how to play without relying on other people. She is incredibly strong, able to take out even high level monsters with just a few blows. Due to the fact that she's controlled by multiple people, she appears to constantly talk to herself, and refers to herself as "we". Her voice also changes. This can be confusing for those who aren't aware of the circumstances of her players in the real world. Offline Basic Info Mimika was actually controlled by three girls in their final year of high school named Mirei (美零), Miruko (美留子), and Misaki (美咲). They shared the belief that they grew to become uninteresting girls that weren't special in any way and felt that if they'd all created individual characters, they wouldn't be able to progress very far in the game, so instead they took turns playing Mimika. When they began raising Mimika, the three promised to give their all in their cause until graduation. With Mimika being played almost constantly they were able to get her up to a high level. As graduation came closer they realized that they wouldn't be able to play together anymore, which helped guide their decision to sacrifice Mimika to save Mimiru's old PC and her friend. History .hack//Intermezzo Two years before the beginning of .hack//SIGN an old character controlled by Mimiru's player was rescued by Mimika at the bottom of a special unbalanced dungeon. She ran into Mimiru again after Mimiru got separated from her party member in the dungeon. Wanting to help her, Mimika quickly gathered her items and ventured to the bottom of the dungeon with Mimiru. Along the way Mimika told Mimiru about how she was controlled by three people, and the many fun adventures they'd had in The World. Reaching the bottom floor, they found Mimiru's partner being attacked by a powerful monster. Weakened from the journey, Mimika realized that it was beyond her power to defeat. Mimika used a special skill that crystallized her character in order to destroy the monster. Normally, the resulting status can be healed by a party member, but before she could be healed the remains of the monster fell on her, damaging the statue and making recovery impossible. Realizing that their time with Mimika was over, the three players controlling her parted ways, "graduating both school and the game." Two years later an older Mimiru would return to the dungeon with Bear. At the bottom they found the remnants of Mimika's data. When Bear asked who the character was Mimiru replied that she was the person who had taught her how to really play The World. Trivia *Contrary to some rumors, none of the girls who controlled Mimika created Gardenia. *Mimika's name and the names of her players are never mentioned in Intermezzo; these names only appear in the cast credits. *It is speculated Mimiru's name is derived from Mimika's out of respect. category: Long Arms category: SIGN Characters Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters